


Здесь был гигантский кальмар

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разумеется, в намерения Доктора не входило привозить их на планету кровожадных кальмаров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здесь был гигантский кальмар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and then there was a squid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

– Проклятье, – воскликнула Тиган. И дальше продолжила словами непечатными, но куда более подходящими ситуации, когда из воды возникает гигантский кальмар как раз на том пляже, где вы устроились отдохнуть. 

Нисса, никогда раньше не слышавшая большей части слов, употребленных Тиган, но суть ухватившая верно, схватила ее за руку, и они быстро побежали по пляжу. 

Позади слышалось громкое чавканье инопланетного кальмара, жующего шезлонг.

*

Разумеется, в намерения Доктора не входило привозить их на планету кровожадных кальмаров. 

– Крикет! – радостно воскликнул он, выводя Тиган и Ниссу из ТАРДИС куда-то, что, на взгляд Тиган, выглядело подозрительно похожим на карьер. 

– Крикет? – все, чего не хватало сейчас Тиган, чтобы окончательно загубить день, это услышать, что он собирается сыграть матч с киберлюдьми. 

– Эта планета, – объяснил Доктор, – одна из самых передовых по игре в крикет, и на этой неделе здесь проходит межгалактический турнир “Эшез”. 

Тиган искоса взглянула на Ниссу, зная, что подруга никогда не понимала очарования крикета. И хотя сама Тиган смотрела игру с удовольствием, мысль о том, чтобы провести целую неделю каникул только с Доктором и крикетом, ее совсем не прельщала. 

– Я подумал, что пока буду на турнире, вы двое могли бы… – и Доктор стал резво карабкаться вверх по склону, из-под ног его сыпалась галька. Тиган и Нисса обменялись раздраженными взглядами и последовали вслед за ним. – …Насладиться несколькими днями на пляже, – закончил Доктор, как только они достигли вершины. 

Нисса чуть слышно вздохнула, а Тиган восхищенно присвистнула.   
– Вау, Док.

Так далеко, насколько мог видеть глаз, перед ними расстилался пляж с золотистым песком и спокойным сине-зеленым океаном. Это было похоже на картинку с открытки. 

– Тиган, – укорил ее Доктор, – ты же не думала, что я привезу тебя отдыхать в карьере. 

– Нарочно – нет, – неохотно согласилась Тиган. Нисса улыбнулась, а Доктор сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

*

Доктор весело посвистывал, удаляясь от ТАРДИС с крикетной битой на плече.

– Наконец, тишина и покой! – провозгласила Тиган.

Нисса хмыкнула и Тиган спросила. – Что тут смешного? 

– Ничего. Ты хочешь пока остаться в ТАРДИС, или мы сразу пойдем на пляж? 

– На пляж, как только возьмем нужные вещи. 

– Зачем нам вещи на пляже?

Когда Нисса увидела Тиган в следующий раз, та тащила на себе два шезлонга из кладовки.   
– Тебе помочь?

– Нет, – раздался приглушенный ответ Тиган, – лучше найди себе подходящую одежду. 

Нисса отправилась в библиотеку подобрать книгу для чтения.

*

Секция пляжной одежды гардероба ТАРДИС почти полностью состояла из шерстяных купальных костюмов в красно-белую полоску и нескольких плавок, но Тиган чудом смогла найти себе крошечные бикини. 

– Та-да! – сказала она, приняв картинную позу в дверном проеме комнаты управления. 

– Ты мило выглядишь, – отозвалась Нисса, беря в руки пляжное полотенце и книгу по неорганической химии. Тиган постаралась подавить разочарование, она и Нисса давно делили одну спальню и видели друг друга в разных стадиях раздетости; для по-настоящему шокированной реакции, определенно, требовался Доктор.

*

Нисса отвергла все попытки Тиган убедить ее надеть пляжный костюм, она лишь переоделась в юбку покороче и легкий белый топик. 

– Вот, – как только они удобно устроились на пляже, Тиган протянула Ниссе флакон с лосьоном для загара. 

– Все нормально. Я не сгорю.

Тиган продолжала держать в руке флакон.   
– Ну, тогда не жалуйся мне потом, когда станешь вся красная и начнешь облезать. 

– Нет, правда. Атмосфера этой планеты отфильтровывает вредные солнечные лучи. Я заглянула в базу данных ТАРДИС.

Тиган хотелось бы не знать этого.   
– Что не так? – спросила Нисса, почувствовав перемену настроения подруги.

– Это смешно, – отозвалась Тиган, беря в руки журнал, – читай свою книгу дальше.

– Пожалуйста, расскажи мне?

– Просто, после всего, Мары и прочего… – Нисса ободряюще сжала колено Тиган, понимая, как той трудно говорить про Мару. – Мне хотелось нормального отдыха на пляже: забыть намазать на нос лосьон для загара и провести следующую неделю, выглядя, словно Рудольф Красный Нос.

Нисса взяла в руки флакон, выдавила немного лосьона на ладонь и стала втирать его в ногу.   
– Я думала, что он тебе не нужен? – удивилась Тиган. В ответ Нисса наклонилась к ней и мазнула лосьоном нос Тиган.

Тиган со смехом взвизгнула и перехватила руки Ниссы за запястья, не давая подруге продолжить атаку.  
– Что еще является частью пляжного отдыха? – спросила Нисса.

Тиган сделала вялую попытку опустить солнечные очки со лба на глаза.   
– Заснуть на солнце. – Нисса подняла бровь, Тиган вздохнула. – И построить замок из песка. 

*

После быстрой пробежки обратно в ТАРДИС они обзавелись ведром и лопаткой, и Тиган стала учить Ниссу создавать замки из песка. Несмотря на то, что у нее было лишь маленькое голубое ведерко, какие продавались на английских пляжных курортах, Нисса вскоре смогла возвести сказочный дворец с пятью башнями и внутренним двором. Тиган, как раз, смеясь, окружала его рвом, когда появился гигантский кальмар.

*

– Вот так всегда! – взорвалась Тиган. – Чертов Доктор! Он не просто притащил на планету, где могут напасть гигантские кальмары, он притащил нас на ту самую, где плотоядный кальмар чувствует себя как дома и в воде, и на суше! 

За стенами ТАРДИС раздался тревожащий тяжелый удар, третий за последние пять минут, и пол комнаты управления чуть пошатнулся.

– По крайней мере, у него не получается забраться внутрь, – уже спокойнее сказала Тиган, испытывая нехарактерный для себя прилив оптимизма. 

– Не думаю, что он пытается проникнуть внутрь, – отозвалась Нисса из лаборатории. – Я полагаю, он пытается съесть ТАРДИС.

Тиган машинально отступила к центру комнаты, словно несколько дополнительных футов пространства могли спасти ее от кальмаровых пищеварительных соков. 

– Но не волнуйся, – Нисса вошла в комнату управления, неся в руках нечто, на взгляд Тиган выглядевшее, словно самодельная установка для приготовления домашнего пива – у ее кузенов была такая, когда они были подростками.  
– Устройство для звукового удара, – объяснила она, заметив озадаченное выражение на лице Тиган. – Надеюсь, с его помощью мы избавимся от кальмара.

Раздался очередной глухой удар.  
– Как? 

– Ну, – Нисса неуверенно взглянула на Тиган, – оно будет издавать звук. Громкий. 

– Ничуть не хуже большинства Докторовских планов, – заявила Тиган. Нисса тотчас просияла, не заметив сарказма в тоне, которым это было сказано. 

Нисса включила свое устройство. Раздавшийся звук был одновременно крайне пронзительным и оглушающим. Тиган закрыла уши руками в тщетной попытке спастись.

– ЭТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕМНОГО НЕПРИЯТНО, – Нисса попыталась перекричать шум. 

– ДА НЕУЖЕЛИ? – завопила в ответ Тиган. Пол у них под ногами резко накренился, когда кальмар, которому звук понравился не больше, чем Тиган, опрокинул ТАРДИС на бок, прежде чем отступить к пляжу – заедать обиду остатками шезлонгов. 

Устройство свалилось с панели управления, разбилось и затихло. Тиган упала на пол (недавно бывший стеной), а Нисса приземлилась прямо на нее. Через плечо Ниссы Тиган посмотрела на монитор (находящийся теперь на потолке) и увидела, что кальмар исчезает вдали. 

– Сработало! – Тиган обняла Ниссу, что было несложно, так как они по-прежнему были прижаты друг к другу. – Кому нужен Доктор, когда у меня есть ты?

Она положила руку на затылок Ниссы, притянула ее к себе и поцеловала. Нисса издала удивленный звук, больше похожий на писк, потом оперлась руками об пол, урожденный стеной, и поцеловала Тиган в ответ.

Поцелуй был приятным, даже очень приятным. Почти стоившим всей этой истории с кальмаром.

– Хммм, – Доктор, стоящий в дверях, громко прочистил горло. Одним этим звуком он сумел четко спросить, почему ТАРДИС лежит на боку и вся вымазана в слюне головоногого. При этом он умело обошел вопрос Ниссы и Тиган, сплетенных в страстных объятьях на полу, а также тот факт, что Тиган все еще была в бикини. 

– Ну, – сказала Тиган, – здесь был гигантский кальмар.


End file.
